


Scott变成了一只喵

by lardyan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 因为漫威世界的复杂性和多如牛毛的平行世界因为作者不是考据党所以，无法做到没有BUG所以，这是充满BUG的文所以，人物OOC跑不了了无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入作者号称错别字小王子PS，作者并没有养过猫，只养过狗……所以对猫的掌握程度真心不够，请给位猫奴太太们手下留情





	

**Author's Note:**

> 因为漫威世界的复杂性和多如牛毛的平行世界
> 
> 因为作者不是考据党
> 
> 所以，无法做到没有BUG
> 
> 所以，这是充满BUG的文
> 
> 所以，人物OOC跑不了了
> 
> 无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入
> 
> 作者号称错别字小王子
> 
> PS，作者并没有养过猫，只养过狗……
> 
> 所以对猫的掌握程度真心不够，请给位猫奴太太们手下留情

————————————————————

【狼队小甜饼】 

Scott变成了一只喵

————————————————————

 

Scott变成了一只猫，这件事从头到尾都透着诡异。某天早晨起来镭射眼不见了，他房间的床上多出了一只非常不开心但并没有惊慌失措浑身雪白的蓝眼睛猫。

Charles第一时间听见了他最得意学生的求救，Jean则是第一个进房间把这只萌的她心都融化了的白猫抱进怀里的人。

三个人通过脑内交流了意见后，一致决定把事态控制到最小程度的影响，于是除了这三人之外，只有Hank一脸懵逼的被通知了这个让人忧虑的消息，还被勒令一星期内找到原因和解决方法。

 

Scott不是舒服的蜷缩在教授的大腿上就是被Jean温柔的抱在怀里，连上课的时候也会抬起头无言的和他们交流教学心得。他们不会给他吃猫粮和剩饭，总是备好温牛奶和一些饼干， 煮熟拆好骨头的牛肉和鱼肉，晚上还是让他回到自己的房间里睡觉，简直就是溺爱的能上天了。

不出三天，他就成了学校里的风云人物——不，风云猫。教授告诉孩子们Summers老师有任务出了远门，这只猫正好是那天来到校园的，所以就取名叫Scotty，白猫有些不满的喵了一声，但Charles揉了揉他的耳朵，他就安静的又枕在了膝盖上默认了。在所有人都认识了Scotty后，他开始没事的时候在校园里巡视，看见孩子们玩闹时用能力的时候会纵身一跃踩在他们的头上警告，会窜到危镜室的指挥台透过玻璃看Ororo训练年轻队员如何团队协作，会一整个下午待在车库窝在摩托车上舒服的翻着肚皮蹭皮质座椅。

Logan背着破军旅袋完成两周任务回来，想来“借”Scott摩托车开去酒吧放松一下的时候，看到的就是这种画面。

“嘿，”他皱着眉看着摩托车上散落着零星白色猫毛，“哪来的小野猫，快下去，让瘦子看到你弄脏他的宝贝女孩，会把你射飞的。”

Scotty一个翻身稳稳的站在座椅上，瞪着眼前的Logan，他全身压低，尾巴起卷起来，双耳后压，‘Logan！今天你休想把我的宝贝偷走！’他警告的发出呜呜声。

随着金刚狼向前又走了几步，Scotty的爪子伸了出来，然而细微的“噗”一声，他的尖爪自己划开了座椅。

Scotty愣愣的低头看了眼自己的爪子，又抬头看看Logan，一时间怒火攻心。

‘都是你这头蠢狼的错！’

Logan莫名其妙的被猫在脸上抓了一爪子，出乎意料的没能躲开，眼睁睁的看着罪魁祸首在呼了他巴掌后竖着尾巴气呼呼的离开了。

皱了皱鼻子，这猫怎么有瘦子的味道？难道在他不在的时候Scott养了只猫？Logan摸了摸鼻子，脸上的猫爪印已经愈合了，“难怪人家说物似主人型。”他不爽的看着镭射眼摩托车上的猫毛和被划破的爪印，犹豫着到底要不要换新的。最终，不甘不愿的给熟悉的修理厂打了电话，‘等瘦子回来我一定要找他报销，还有我的人工费和精神损失费。’Logan愤愤的想着。

 

虽说Scott变成了猫，但这个愚蠢的世界不会因此就变得热爱和平。

Charles受邀参加一个讨论变种人是否应该享有投票权的会议，鉴于Hank忙着寻找恢复镭射眼的首要任务，Jean和Ororo就成了X教授此行的保镖了。

在叮嘱了金刚狼好好保护学生乖乖代课，补充安排了天使和钢力士做实习教师的工作，三人登上了外交用正常私人包机。

刚飞出半小时，Charles的声音就出现在Logan的脑内，“对了Logan，别欺负Scotty。”让金刚狼一头雾水。

Bobby经常在半夜摸到他最喜欢的一间厨房里挖冰激凌吃，校医和他说了很多次不能半夜空腹吃刺激的食物，所以他把下午存的两块巧克力蛋糕也拿了出来。

Logan到厨房找冰啤酒，以缓解大热天的他竟然不能去镇上的酒吧而在这给熊孩子们做保姆的烦躁心情。

Scotty就安静的坐在餐桌上，静静的看着Bobby身前的巧克力蛋糕。

“哦不行，不行Scotty，猫咪不能吃巧克力，可可碱会让你中毒的。”Bobby有点紧张的护住了蛋糕，要是这只成精了的最受宠猫咪有个三长两短，他都不敢想象自己的下场。

“Scotty？所以这确实是瘦子养的猫？”倚靠着冰箱的Logan忍不住笑出了声，对峙着的一人一猫同时看向他。

“是啊，它住在Summers老师的房间里，所以我想应该没错，Scotty现在可是全校最受宠的明星，我可不敢给他吃巧克力蛋糕。”

Logan的嘴角挑起了弧度，“我记得Scott也很喜欢吃甜食，果然是什么人养出什么样的宠物。”眼看着白猫趁着Bobby开小差不动声色的靠近了蛋糕几步。

“Scotty似乎特别喜欢甜品，但教授特地通知大家不能给猫咪吃巧克力和酒精，”Bobby指了指对方手中的饮料，“所以你也不能喂它啤酒。”

啧了一声，只能打消了用啤酒喂猫的念头，现在Logan才知道为什么Charles会特地通知他，‘别欺负Scotty。’简直和宠镭射眼一样的宠这只小野猫。

白猫就要成功了，它蓝色玻璃珠一般的眼睛紧紧盯着它的猎物。Jean严格控制Scotty的饮食，不让他吃这不让他吃那的，还把他最喜欢的巧克力蛋糕全都分给了学生，那可是他特地找了法国的特级糕点师做的！结果因为变成了猫竟然一口都吃不到！不行，今天他无论如何都要吃到！

 

就在Bobby挖着冰激凌桶心满意足的时候，Scotty瞄准时机准备一击必胜，刚要跃起就被近在咫尺突然冒出的钢爪硬生生的阻止了。

Scott感觉自己浑身的猫毛全部炸了起来，他狠狠瞪着Logan，露出尖牙，瞳孔缩小，弓着身体随时准备发动攻击。

‘Logan你简直有病！你差点杀了我你知道吗！’“嘶嘶！”朝着对方哈出声。

“啊哈，别以为我没发现你要偷吃。”Logan自以为是的坏笑着，就好像他抓住了镭射眼养的猫的小把柄也是一种值得炫耀的胜利。

Bobby实在不懂金刚狼的思维方式，用钢爪恐吓一只猫有什么好得意的，难怪Summers老师总是说他不可理喻。抱着吃了一半的冰桶和还没开动的巧克力蛋糕，冰人决定悄悄带回房间去享用了，反正X教授不在，没人能抓到他。离开时最后看了眼还在对峙着两只猫，年轻的男孩儿摇了摇头。

眼瞅着Bobby带走了巧克力蛋糕，Scott气的眼睛都要红了，这时候他多希望自己变成猫的时候还保留着能力，把这头蠢狼的胸口射穿。

但紧接着，Scotty的鼻子微微动了动，“喵？”它注意到金刚狼的钢爪上残留了一点点巧克力，这是它今晚最后的希望了。

白猫一反之前的敌对情绪，竖起了耳朵，瞳孔放大，发出了呜呜的声音，还伸出前腿，试图碰Logan的钢爪。‘让我尝一尝味道吧，Logan，这款巧克力蛋糕真的很难弄到啊。’

一头雾水的金刚狼看见猫咪不要命的凑近钢爪，吓得‘噌’的一声收回了利爪，“不要命啦，赶紧回你主人的房间睡觉去。”这猫要是真有什么三长两短，估计瘦子要跟他拼命，教授也不会放过他。

掌骨愈合后关节的皮肤处还残留了一点巧克力，眼尖的Scotty一下子就蹭了上去，伸出舌头幸福的舔了起来。

“嘿！搞什么，你这……”来不及收回手，不明白为什么猫的情绪变化的这么快，但被舔舐的皮肤处传来舒服的触感，Logan也就没去细想原因，权当这只小野猫突然发现了自己的魅力和试图和自己亲近。

舔了几下已经完全没有甜味了，只剩下Logan这个糙汉子的味道，Scotty嫌弃的吐了吐舌头，转了转眼睛，突然用力的咬了Logan一口，尖牙刺破皮肤尝到了铁锈的血腥味，就算知道这对对方造不成伤害，金刚狼马上就能愈合，但报复的快感还是油然而生。一得逞，Scott就向后迅速退到攻击范围外，几个跃起，就溜到了门边，摇晃着尾巴“喵~”的一声嘲笑了一脸‘WTF’的金刚狼，踩着高傲的猫步回自己房间睡觉去了。

 

Scotty和Logan之间的互动越来越多，从高处一跃而下踩扁金刚狼特有猫耳发型，趁白猫舔着毛悄无声息从它背后戳爆一个气球。全校都像看幼稚园小朋友一样的眼神看Logan，又不敢当面笑话他和一只猫过不去，毕竟谁也不想每天历史课作业做到晚上十点。

还在学校留守的人当中并没有人有能力组织这一人一猫的可笑斗争，Hank知道了要只是摇了摇头摸了摸Scotty的脑袋，保证他马上就会有成果了，再一两天就能让Scott恢复人身了，劝他再忍耐个一下，虽然Hank觉得就算Scotty变回了Scott，也没法化解金刚狼和镭射眼之间的恩怨。

到第三天的时候，Scott想着教授他们明天就要回来了，他终于可以不用天天跟愚蠢的金刚狼斗智斗勇，安心舒适的枕在Charles和Jean的大腿上。

打了个哈欠，蜷着身子安静的缩在二楼教室的窗台上，在冬日的早晨慵懒的吹着暖气，感受窗外撒进室内的阳光。

大概是冬日的暖阳太舒服了，又大概是昨夜在床上玩追尾巴的游戏玩到太晚，总之，Scotty渐渐放松了警惕悠哉的睡着了。

Scotty在睡梦中隐约听见学生们的说话声，它甩了甩尾巴动了动耳朵，并没有多在意，就让孩子们好好上课吧，反正它睡的是窗台也又不是课桌。

突然间，从尾巴传至全身的巨大疼痛和恐慌让它无法抑制的尖叫出声，被人抓着尾巴倒提起来下意识伸出四肢都猫爪胡乱蹬踏狂抓。

“啊哈，抓到你这只小野猫了。”Logan抓着猫尾巴自以为是的一脸得意。但过了几秒他自觉不妙的皱起眉，白猫的叫声听起来更像是嘶声力竭的惨叫，“嘿，小家伙……”蹲下身轻轻把小猫放在地上，可这小可怜并没有马上站起身，半身侧趴着看起来想要起身却没法保持平衡。

Logan一时有些没了主意，他只是想给这只一直跟他作对的小野猫一个教训，看到它在自己的课上睡的那么香，他只是想吓吓它，怎么看起来好像真的受伤了？想要安抚的给它揉一揉，但白猫龇着牙凶狠的死死瞪着他，让Logan伸出去的手又缩了回来，他对自己的恶作剧后悔不已，他完全不知道抓猫尾巴倒提会有这样的后果，别的动物，像是老鼠猴子什么的不都可以随便提的吗？

“Howlett老师，”一个有心灵感应能力却并不怎么厉害的学生战战兢兢的站起来，“Summers老师好像伤的很重，”看到所有人都不明就里的看着他，吞了吞口水，补充道，“猫的尾巴是最脆弱敏感的，连接着脊椎的末梢神经，如果不巧的话，可能会导致Summers老师残疾、呕吐或者拉稀而死……”

听了这话，金刚狼震惊的目光再次停在了白猫的身上，“你是说，这只猫是瘦……Scott？”猫咪的眼神愤怒的就好像下一秒就能从眼中射出红光来，在Logan身上射穿两个洞。

“老师，”学生缩了缩脖子，“是不是先送Summers老师去治疗？他现在真的很痛苦。”

“自习！”Logan向学生们宣布，轻轻的伸手穿过白猫的腹部，想要托起他，然而Scotty喵的一声痛呼让他的心像被块巨石沉到了海底，“我得带你去找Hank，Scott，我，我很抱歉，”从心脏开始扩散到全身的恐惧感让Logan觉得自己简直十恶不赦，“听着，Scott，我真的，真的很抱歉，等你好了要我怎么做都行，现在我得带你去给Hank看看到底伤的怎么样了，就……”咬了咬牙，Logan一手托起Scotty的身体，一手扶着它的后腿，白猫无力的挣扎了几下，使不出力气的蹬踏并没有起到任何攻击效果。

安静下来的Scotty感觉就像是要哭了一般的死心放弃挣扎，这让Logan恨不得自己把自己戳死算了，如果Scott真的受了什么永久的损伤，自己还是罪魁祸首，都不用教授和Jean动手，他自己……不，他会照顾它一辈子，不管对象是镭射眼还是一直白猫，不管这白猫是健康的天天作弄自己还是残疾……不！瘦子会好起来的，绝对会好起来的！

留下一教室的学生们在那窃窃私语，金刚狼惊慌失措的抱着猫狂奔着跑去找Hank……

 

第二天早上，本该是周末不用早起的学生们是被一声玻璃被打碎的声音吵醒的，迷迷糊糊的有人睁眼看到窗外一道红光好像把什么人轰飞出了学校。大家好奇的纷纷起床看热闹，被脑内X教授的声音又哄回床上继续睡觉去了。

这一天早上，金刚狼被轰飞出学校三次，每一次都拍拍身上的灰尘又坚忍不拔的回来，第四和第五次被扔出去的时候没有红光，Jean就这么把他直接扔了出去，第六次的时候被Charles劝阻了，X教授微笑着说道，“得让他留点力气负起责任照顾好Scott，就让他记在账上吧，”‘等下次Erik来的时候再算。’后半句，只有Jean和教授互相交流了下，并没有让Logan听到。

最终，整整两周，学校的孩子们看到了金刚狼绷着张脸小心翼翼几乎24小时贴身照顾镭射眼的罕见场景，甚至连说话声音都温柔克制了起来，还为了晚上方便照顾，跑去Scott的房间里天天打地铺。

到第三周的时候，实在忍受不了这种怪异气氛的Scott开始赶人了，“Logan，我已经不生气了，你当时并不知道那对猫是危险动作，况且Hank也说了，只是胸腰段骨折，轻度椎体压缩，这周我就已经可以在胸背支架保护下下床活动了，你可以不用在我这待着了……”

“不行。你一个人绝对不行，就算现在可以自己吃饭了，那上洗手间和洗澡怎么办？”

Scott的脸一阵红一阵白，这阵子实在是没办法让Logan给他喂饭已经够尴尬的了，这家伙还帮他擦身……并不是说让Jean或者Hank来更合适，他情愿不擦，再脏也比在这家伙面前被脱光了还不能动任他摆布的强。

“别害羞瘦子，该看的早都看完了，”Logan闻到对方羞愤的味道，坏心眼的嘿嘿笑了起来，“你放心，虽然没我的大，不过也还算标准尺寸。”

气的Scott伸手就要抬眼镜，却被眼明手快的Logan抢先一步索性整个摘了，这下措手不及的Scott只能紧闭着眼睛不敢睁眼轰这头蠢狼了，万一轰掉了天花板或是误伤了路过的学生什么的就不好了。只能扭过头生着闷气不理他，心里想着，等一个月后自己完全康复了，绝对要把这蠢货大卸八块再剁成肉酱！

看着眼前躺在床上皱着眉头紧闭双眼的Scott，Logan不知为何心念一动，“嘿，Scott，你的眼睛是蓝色的吗？Scotty的眼睛就是蓝的和玻璃珠一样。”

犹豫着点了点头，抿着嘴巴还是不出声。

Logan有些遗憾的说道，“那一定非常美。”

Scott转过了头，有些惊讶的微扬起下巴，对着突如其来的赞美有些茫然无措，最终毫无气势的回了一句，“说的你好像看过一样。”

Logan咧了咧嘴，重新替他戴好眼镜，“我就是知道，那一定非常美。”

 

 

至于一个月后，金刚狼并没有从镭射眼的房里搬出来，只是从地上搬到了床上这件事，大家就不要深究原因了。

总之，一切都是，猫的错。

 

 

完


End file.
